The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
}} The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim é um jogo de um jogador desenvolvido por Bethesda Game Studios e publicado por Bethesda Softworks. É a quinta edição da série The Elder Scrolls de ação, aventura e RPG, e segue The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion por aproximadamente 200 anos após seus eventos, durante a Quarta Era. O jogo foi anunciado em 11 de novembro de 2010 no Spike Video Game Awards em Topeka, com uma data de lançamento de 11 de novembro de 2011. Ele apresenta a IA Radiante, juntamente com a Linha de História Radiante ou Radiant Story, um sistema usado para ajudar a melhorar as Quests, e um novo e motor gráfico melhorado.https://elderscrolls.bethesda.net/. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. www.elderscrolls.com (10 de dezembro de 2010).Christopher Grant (December 11, 2010). Skyrim: Elder Scrolls 5 coming 11/11/11. www.joystiq.com. Joystiq. Em 12 de junho de 2016, a Bethesda anunciou que uma versão remasterizada do jogo seria lançada para o PC, Xbox One e PlayStation 4 em 28 de outubro de 2016. A versão remasterizada inclui gráficos aprimorados, como sombras mais realistas, efeitos da neve e raios solares melhores, e também a capacidade de fazer o download de mods no menu principal.E3 2016: Skyrim Special Edition Officially Headed to PS4, Xbox One, PC this year As pessoas que possuem o jogo na Steam que têm a edição lendária ou todos as três DLCs será capaz de baixar a versão remasterizada de graça.Post on Twitter by Bethesda Enredo Passaram-se duzentos anos desde os acontecimentos de The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, e agora estamos no ano 4E 201. O Alto Rei de Skyrim foi morto, e a ameaça da Guerra Civil se aproxima no continente; um lado deseja se separar do enfraquecido Império Mede, enquanto o outro deseja permanecer uma parte dele. Para piorar as coisas, este cisma é o evento final em uma profecia preconizada pelos Elder Scrolls que levará ao retorno dos dragões sob Alduin, o Deus Nórdico da destruição. O jogador começa o jogo em uma espécie de banco para os prisioneiros que se dirige para o bloco de desbastamento, lá o jogador se encontra preso e após ser acordado, ele se vê com os Stormcloaks que em uma emboscada pela Legião Imperial, foram presos. Lá ele conversa com um dos prisioneiros Stormcloack e vê Ulfric com a boca fechada por um pano, e no banco também estava um Ladrão. Após a viagem terminar, o jogador é retirado do banco que estava sendo levado pelos Imperiais e assim você pode criar seu personagem. Após terminar, um dos Imperiais diz que você não está na lista, mas a comandante deles o manda para execução do mesmo jeito. Então após o jogador colocar a cabeça no bloco de desbastamento, o dragão Alduin ataca. Em meio ao caos, vários Stormcloaks, junto com seu líder e companheiro prisioneiro, Ulfric Stormcloak, ajudam na fuga do jogador. O jogador pode escolher entre a ajuda de Ralof, o Stormcloak que chegou com Ulfric, ou Hadvar, o soldado Imperial responsável pela leitura dos nomes dos prisioneiros que estão sendo enviados para sua execução. Mas não importa quem o jogador escolher, ele fugirá e junto a seu companheiro, será enviado a Riverwood, pois lá, tanto Ralof, quanto Hadvar conhecem pessoas que podem te ajudar, Ralof lhe apresenta sua irmã, na qual lhe dá suplementos para em troca você ir a Whiterun e chamar por ajuda, e Hadvar leh apresenta seu tio, que faz o mesmo, então o jogador deve ir a Whiterune conversar com o Jarl de lá, chamando por guardas em Riverwood para defendê-los de um possível ataque, já que o Dragão poderia aparecer de novo. Depois de conversar e ganhar o favor do Jarl Balgruuf o Grande, o jogador mais tarde descobre que ele/ela é o Último Dragonborn, ou Dovahkiin, uma pessoa encarregada do dever de derrotar Alduin e os dragões. Eventualmente, o jogador conhece Delphine, e Esbern, duas das últimas Lâminas restantes, e se torna o aluno do estimado Greybeards de Alta Hrothgar. Localização A quinta edição de The Elder Scrolls acontece em Skyrim, onde a paz e a estabilidade são ameaçadas pela guerra civil em curso entre uma facção separatista nórdica chamada Stormcloaks e a Legião Imperial, bem como o retorno dos dragões sob o antagonista principal do jogo, o grande dragão Alduin. Skyrim é a região mais setentrional de Tamriel e sua geografia consiste em montanhas, tundras nevadas, florestas de pinheiros, camponeses e planícies árticas. Sua arquitetura e atmosfera é muito semelhante à cidade de Bruma em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Existem mais de 150 masmorras espalhadas por Skyrim. A viagem rápida é um recurso que retorna, permitindo que o jogador viaje instantaneamente para qualquer local marcado que tenha sido visitado anteriormente. As criaturas novas à série incluem Gigantes, Frost Trolls, mamutes, Frostbite Spiders, Dragões e dentre outras. Há também crianças presentes no jogo pela primeira vez desde Daggerfall, onde fizeram várias aparições. Jogabilidade Skyrim possui um sistema de RPG simples e clássico, o jogador pode usar diversas armas, magias e poções, além de poder comer e fabricar itens, que também podem ser comprados com dinheiro que é obtido roubando, ganhando por Quests e dentre outras formas. O jogo também possui um sistema de arrombamento semelhante a Fallout 3, e ele serve para abrir baús portas e atê mesmo casas. Geralmente, algumas coisas são difíceis de se abrir, precisando de um alto conhecimento na área, porém se o jogador escolher a classe Ladrão/Ladino, isso será um problema menor. O sistema de roubo no jogo também é semelhante aos antigos jogos, o jogador pode pegar de algum estabelecimento, casa ou de próprias pessoas e cadáveres itens de seu interesse, porém se o jogador roubar e for visto, ele poderá ser preso ou atacado por outros NPCs. Requerimentos do Sistema Mínimo *OS: Windows 7/Vista/XP PC (32 or 64 bit) *Processador: Dual Core 2.0GHz ou equivalente *Memória RAM: 2GB System RAM *Espaço no Disco: 6GB livres *Video Card: Direct X 9.0c ou outro com 512 MB de RAM *Sound: DirectX compatível com card de som Recomendado *Processador: Quad-core Intel or AMD CPU *Memory: 4GB System RAM *Video Card: DirectX 9.0c compatível com NVIDIA ou AMD ATI video card com 1GB de RAM (Nvidia GeForce GTX 260 ou maior; ATI Radeon 4890 ou maior) Referências be:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim cs:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim es:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fi:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim hy:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim id:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim no:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim sv:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim th:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim tr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zh:上古卷轴天际 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Skyrim Categoria:Mídia